A World Without Logo's
by DevilMayDante
Summary: "The Bird of Hermes is our name, Eating thy wings to make us tame" Alucard isnt the only long living Vampire, oh no, there's a few more out there and one is making her presence known. Hey, every "No Life King" needs his "No Life Queen"... Alucard x (Vampire!)Reader
1. Proloudge: The No Life Queen

Darkness...

Thats all you could see as you slept soundlessly in your coffen, the eternal resting place that you where confined to by that damn witch of a woman.

What was her name? Ah yes, it was Aphronitia. You where just in love with a certian man but she envy you for it and cursed you forever damned. But that happened so many years ago and you slowly forgot about it, that necklace he gave you hung around your neck of coarse: the only thing to go by.

Your coffen opened up suddently and you didnt react just yet, you needed blood and the victim was about to have a rude awakening and a painful death. You grabbed the arm of the unsuspecting victim and pulled them into your coffin, the cover closed and muffled screams echoed from the area. the doors to the catacombs where sealed shut and a midnight black raven with bloodthirsty ruby orbs landed on the coffen and the screaming stopped, it opened back up to reveal a lovely woman with (H/C) hair and (E/C) orbs. Her (S/C) skin was a slightly paler than normal and she licked the crimson life off of her lips.

"I thank you for the meal..." You smiled, fangs slightly elongated, "But your trespassing on my territory, now where the hell is Anthony?"

"My father isnt on this earth anymore..." A male voice spoke aloud, "Im the heir of the Krown Household, Alphonse Krowns. And you must be-"

"I go by many names, but my prevous "Master" called me _."

"_? I like it, suitd you quiet well." Alphonse commented, you scofted and rolled your eyes, "I believe you can tell-"

"What is that god aweful smell?" You pointed out, "Geeze, smells like thoose amature vampires... no experience at all, too impure and stinky..."

Alphonse rolled his eyes and you followed him, you could tell he's Anthony's son because he has that distinct (favorite scent) to him and him alone. The Raven fluttered around abit before escapping into the oppeneing above, leaving a single feather behind as your coffen disappeared into a secret place you created just for it...

Welcome to Hell...


	2. Ch1: Vampire Vs Vampiress

The moon shines high in the sky without a cloud in the area, not to mention it was that lovely blood red he's so fond of. There have been reports of a massive vampiric infestation and decided to send out their best man for the job; Police Girl already set up for sniping out any stragoers, if they remain.

"Such a beautiful night..." He wistled out, "It makes me crave for a bite to eat~"

-With you-

You stood atop of a church building, lifting your shades up to place atop of your head; your (E/C) orbs shimmered with the thought of the hunt as you licked your lips alittle. Body craved for battle, to feel the blood on your skin and hear the bones crunch as you stomped their heads. You jumped down, jacket flairing around you like feathers of a bird as you touched down silently and your inch high heel clad boots tapped across the ground. Your customized twin twelve barreled revolver in hand and two inch long bless army knife tucked safely away in it's sheeth, not to mention that delecious lollypop was in your mouth had that blood taste to it.

"Alphy, Oh Alphy~" You hummed, cocking your gun as you silently patrolled the streets; what's makes you stand our from the other vampires is experience and your well endowed chest, alluring like a rose but deadly like concentrated poision in high dosage. "You sure there are Vampires in this town?"

"Im certian of it, _." Alphonse said over the intercom, "Just be careful, we know how much "fun" you love to have with your kills..."

"Then heed no fears, I'm sure to be fine~"

"That is the part in which concerns me..." Alphonse said, facepalming from the saftey of his defense; he got an annonymous tip about a high concentration of vampires in this abandon town, as did the Hellsing Organization by the same tippers. You where suddently surrounded by Ghouls, a hungry grin danced your face as you shot one in the face imeditly.

"Lets Dance, Bitches!"

-With our lovely Red Devil-

"Alucard, don't get carried away..." Intergal warned, Alucard just grinned his creepy chesire smile and walked on into the town. Gunshots caught his attention as a shadowy figure jumped from a rooftop just above him and landed right infront of him with a soft clack of her heels; (H/C) hair wisked around the air as some idiotic ghouls committed a leap of faith...

The results whernt pretty but the streets had a nice ash color to them.

You sniffed the air, the strong smell of blood champain and something entirely original hung in the air like a veil of deleciousness. You pointed your reloaded gun at the mysterious man (Its Alucard but you don't know that yet) and grinned a fanged smile, "So, you must be the ass who turned this whole town into a shithole! I hope you said a prayer because your about to see Hell."

"Oh really?" He mused out, you growled at the thought of another hunt and broke out into a charge. The hunt was on and blood is going to be spilt.

-With Alphonse and Integral-

Alphonse had his head on the table, Integral had an eyebrow raised at this as he tried to regain his composure, "Oh dear John, what have we done?"

"Indeed..." Integral said with a small smile on her face, 'Alucard, don't you dare go all out on us both...'

-With You and Alucard-

You where dying out laughing, not carring how many wounds you got as Alucard was feeling the exact same way; it's been to long, Centries to Milleniums since you both had such a blood filled fight against someone with this much skill.

"My, My... I never expected to have TWO Vampire hunters here~!" A sarcastic feminine voice said, both of you looked into the darkness just as an amatured vampire came out with a male hostage; Alucard couldn't care less but he has some human left in him, like you.

"Hey boy, are you a virgin?" You questioned, the police boy blushed heavily, "Well?! Answer me?!"

"Yes! Yes I am!"

Bang-bang!

Both you and Alucard shot the youngling vampire; you shot though the boy to free him from her and then Alucard shot her in the face.

Mission accomplashed.

You loomed over the bleeding boy, "Your dying, I'm sorry to say but you have two options. Either die as a human, or be reborn as a vampire... I suggest you choose quickly because if you loose more blood at this rate, not even he can save you..."

You thumbed over to Alucard, he raised a quiziacle eyebrow at you anticts but overheard your conversation with the dying boy. He had the pleading eyes, you rolled yours and bit down on his neck to drink up some of his blood; he's a vampire now and your lovely personal assistant in the such. You picked him up, Alucard rolled his eyes but bone the less blinked when you suddently planted a kiss on his pale cheeck.

"Until next time, My "No Life" King." You wispered, his eyes widened at your familiar scent and he just grinned even harder; so your his "No Life" Queen to be, his lovely Draculina, his sweet souring flower. To top off all the cherry, your still a virgin even as a vampire and that sent chills down his spine and back up again.

Alucard looked back up at the moon, "Tonight is definetly a good night~"

-Extended Ending-

"You mind explaining how ALL THIS HAPPENED?!" Alphonse demanded, you gave a cheecky smile, "Damn it _!"

"Im sorry Alphy! But they where sooooo delecious!" You responded, thinking about your "No Life" King and talking about the police boy, "Besides, his blood was top notch! O positive, my favorite~!"

"Im not talking about that, dumbass..." Alphonse retorted, you raised an eyebrow, "Im talking about-"

"Later Alphy~ I have food I need to eat and it's nearly dawn! C'mon little boy~"

"I-Its Francis Gertinuta, m-master."

"I'll call you France~ Ohononon~"

Cue dramadic facepalm from Francis, "Im just kidding, Francy~"

Oh how the morning is going to be peaceful...


	3. Ch2: Partnership Expantion Pack

"What the blood sucking dipshit fuck do you want, Alphonse!" You snapped at the male, he didn't even flinch at you tone of voice but Francis flinched heavily. "You know I didn't even have my-"

"Just drink your damn juice, geeze..." Alphonse warned, giving you your blood spiked applue juice as your eyes shimmered with delight; your such a child at times but your expertiese is remarkable.

"So *slurp* where we going?" You questioned, Alphonse sighed, "Alphy?"

"I have some busness to attend to with Sir Integral, don't mess with Alucard..." Alphonse warned, "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master..." You pouted, a devious smirked played at the thought of pestering your "No Life" King but it can't be helped, your a child at heart...

Your corpsed unbeating bloodless heart of coarse...

"Just what are you thinking..." Alphonse questioned, you gave a meniacle laughter and instantly Francis felt intimidated; should he keep an eye on you for saftey and risk being scolded later or just stay outta harms way.

The car pulled up and a butler walked out, "Well, I'm going on ahead... So~ Later~!"

You walked ahead and did a small coutrsy to the butler, "May I go inside?"

"Why of coarse, ma'am..." The butler said, you courtsy once again and make your way inside, "Oh yeah! Quick question, do you know where "his" chaimers are?"

"In the basement, why do you-"

"Thank you~!" You cut in and make your way to the basement, changing into a large (H/C) wolf with (E/C) orbs and proceded to him; you lovely and mysterious King of Vampires for alittle rematch; something to keep you occupied and determin if he's who you think he is.

"Where did master go this time?" Francis questioned, walking around aimlessly as you went deeper and deeper into the abyss of the underground storageplace.

You imeditly reconized that scent and followed it's alluring addiction to it, looking at the door and smiled before walking through like it was just water while Alucard just grinned and licked his lips some at the thought of your blood coarsing into his mouth was addicting enough as itself.

You sat infront of Alucard, he wistled in amusement at your abilities, "Nice to see my dear sweet flower again, how is life?"

"So very... Undead~" You purred as you changed back, leaning against the wall, "So, what are we going to do? I'm craving for something... Crimson and sweet..."

Alucard raiden an eyebrow at your seducing, debating on giving in to your lust like trance or turn it into his favor of a sweet treat of a virgin vampire like you. You crawled into his lap and sat there all cute-like, Alucard fought back a purr of approval and sniffed your neck, "Are you sure you can handle something like me? Your "No Life" King to be?"

Alucard leaned in close to your ear, giving it a soft puff of air as he wispered, "Are you sure your Virgin self can handle someone as powerful as me?"

You where brought out of your trance, blinking as Alucard chuckled at your nerviousness as you jumped out if his arm and regain your composure, "S-say what now?!"

"You heard me, love..." Alucard spoke white infront of you, blood rushed to your cheeck as you squeaked and changed into a small wolf pup; Alucard gave you a skeptical look as you looked away shamefully. He picked you up and did a double take, your tail wagged as you licked his face cutely before changing back out of no where.

"Sweer mother of a fucking-!" You stated, poofing back to normal naked as Alucard blinked; you swear you saw blood drip from his noes as you snapped your fingers and clothes came back, "Phew, um... Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just fine..."

"_, nice to see you again-?"

"Alucard..." He finished for her, taking her hand and kissing it like the "gentle"man he is to ladies; results may vary by Vampire and Ghouls alike.

-With Francis-

"Where the blood sucking hel-" Francis groaned, peaking down a doorway that led underground to something. Francis went down, and cautiously followed the walls; there could be booby traps or something worse...

Francis threw open a door to Seras's room, blood gushing from his noes to see Seras dawning only in her panties and brah. Before she could scream, he slammed the door shut and began hyperventalating like crazy.

_`Will you stop screaming in my head, damn it boy!`_ A very annoyed master hissed at him, he heard Alucard crack a low laughter at his Queen's harsh demand while Francis shuts up imeditly.

`Sorry! Sorry!` Francis appologized quickly and repetively, You squeezed the bridge of your noes and let out a puff of air. You dropped the conection link to Francis once his heartrate was normal.

_`What a sweet queen you are, _~`_

_`Alucard, shut up before I kick your ass... again.`_

_`Do you really think you can kick my-`_

_`Releasing control restriction level 3, now.`_

-With Alphonse and Integral-

"That about settles our-" Alphonse started, the ground rumbled to the point where Integral nearly dropped her cigar. They all heard Alucards laughter from way up stairs, meaning he must be laughing pretty loud as another crashing sound and the oh so familiar howl echoed, "Oh my FUCKING god..."

"Its _, isn't it?" Integral hummed out in amusement, Alphonse had his head down in his arms once more from shame, "I believe Alucard can handle her... Unless he is enjoying himself also..."

Both Integral and Alphonse got up imeditly and both ventured downstairs, they entered his room to find alot of blood spilt and you pinned down by Alucard as he held a hungry look in his ruby eyes and was slightly disheveled.

"See, nothing to worry about..." Integral started, looking around the destroyed room; broken walls, more bloodshed, and untouched coffen in which you where pinned on by Alucard, a destroyed chair of the said pinner, and various other things she didn't even knew that existed, "...in here."

Oh boy...


	4. Ch3 : Father Paladin, Mother Crisis PT1

A figure sat atop pile of corpses, the moon shined higher in the sky as the street was painted with ash and blood. She took a long drag out of her smoke, breathing out it's essence into the air to created the clouded effect for a breif moment.

"Quite ta mess ye made, wee lassie..." A voice called out to her from the shadows, "Killin' all theese Ghouls without a moments' spare."

"And you must be 'em asswipe Paladin they call Alexander Anderson." She challenegd back, he just grinned all creepy like, "Commin' into my den like ye own the place..."

"Aye, tis but only a ruse..." Alexander grinned, "And tis many lies to resolve.."

"Amen..." She said, "The name's Rosda, what can I do for you?"

-Elsewhere-

"This is Madness!"

"Madness?"

"Yes, Madness!"

"No... This. Is. SPARTA!"

You cracked a hearthy laugh at the 300 movie your watching, Francis looked mortified as Alucard grinned. Police Girl, also known as Seras Victoria, was mortified at your choice of movie and equally disturbed at the intimate sceenes that had Alucard and you saying sly remarks to one another via telepathic abilities. The movie ended about some time ago by Sir Integral summoning the four of you for a mission; something about a local hospital gone amuck. You where away when the events at Cheddar, where you learned that Seras wasn't a vampire to begin with, anspired and just shrugged your shoulders.

"Oh~ Man hunting are we?" You questioned, eyes sparking with delight, "Wonderful news to hear!"

"Francis, your comming with me to check out some... Other situations..." Integral stated, Francis saluted and you patted him on the head.

"Warning though, he's a bit clutzy~"

"M-Master!"

Integral just sighed while you and Seras went to pack up the gear, you had a pep in your step at the thought of a challenge and a possible foodsource but she's just doesn't want to much; Virgin or not. You came prepared with blood packs, A negative for Alucard and A positive for yourself because your running low on O blood types.

"Hey Seras?" You questioned, she looked at you with appriciation for using her name, "Why don't you drink blood?"

"If I do, I feel like I'll loose my last bit of humanity..." She admits, you pat her head in acknowlagement, "M-Ms-"

"Just call me _, I'm tired of the formalities. We're friends on both levels of humane and vampire aspects!" You corrected, "Besides, even if you drink blood... It's the choice we make to do what's right or wrong with the option..."

Seras noded her head, you grinned, "Isnt that right, Walter?"

"Indeed _, indeed it is..."

You flashed a toothy grin, proud of yourself and grabbed more amunition and an extra pack of blood for the fun of it. Seras was ready to go as where you, you cracked your knuckles and rolled out any kinks in your joints.

-In the Car ride-

"Move, Police Girl."

Alucard scared the crap out of you and Seras, no body else noticed the reaction or if they did, decided to just ignore it completely like it always happened.

"But I was here first!"

"So? I want to sit next to my Queen, so move your parked-"

"Alucard!" You hissed very lowly at the male before you two, he raised his arms up slightly in surrender, "Thats it, no potential love making for you mister..."

"...So we where going to have sex?"

"Stop saying that word! It's completely akward to me..."

Alucard grinned, "Sexsexsexsexsexsex~ S.E.X!"

You wanted to bash his head into the side of the car right now and leave him to rot; He knows how much you hate that word and you plan to seriously get him back somehow in this modernized world. You felt a hand slid down your back and pinch your ass, Alucard was still sitting across from you and Seras moved away from you and you glared heavily at the man.

"No you-"

"See you ahead, my flower~"

Alucard disappeared, you hissed very lowly and yelled again while hands instintively flew up to your chest; he cupped your breast somehow before he vanished and now you really wanted to kick his ass, but you really wanted was to wear was his coat and the though of that was enough to spark a soft fire in your eyes that grew with each perverted thought.

_**-In your thoughts-**_

You looked at yourself in the mirror and purred, the jacket looked wonderful on you as did the hat and shades. You spun around, it's a thing you do in your room to be only clothed in underwear and brah and no one is about to find out...

...Or so you hoped until strong arms wrapper around your midsection and pulled you against someone or something warm. A sensation attacked your neck, like it was being licked and nibbled on all sensually. You let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering shut as you where spun around and lips locked with yours. Blood filled your mouth, it tasted heavenly and you drank it down sweetly.

"My, you look great in my jacket and hat Queen~"

You flushed a red that could rival his hat and jacket, "Damn it Alucard! Get out of my thoughts!"

He pinned you down in the open coffen, that hungry look in his eye as he decends to your neck. His fangs sink in and he drinks alittle of your blood, a small identical red seal of his was created on the inflicted wound as he purred in satisfaction.

"Now your soul belongs to me, and only me." Alucard pointed out, kissing his mark, "Now, to have you mark me... But this situation isn't making it easy..."

"As in?"

"You'll find out, soon enough~" Alucard stated, pulling you flush against him and closed the coffen lid, "Anyway, sweet dreams my sweet rose~"

_**-Post Thoughts-**_

"Seras..." You spoke aloud, "Im going to kill him, watch him come back, and then kill him once again!"

Seras had a flushed face, you got out with her and she waited outside the building like a good little fledling she is. You instantly came into contact with the Ghouls, plucking them off one by one with your gun and their dusty blood splatter made you smile.

"Well, that's the last one for the basement..." You wistled, turning around to walk away but the door slammed shut and a shadowy laugh danced into the air.

"Why, hello there little Vampiress~!"


	5. Ch4: Father Paladin, Mother Crisis PT2

"Why, hello there little Vampiress~!"

You stopped in your tracks and slowly turned around to find a woman with a ciggarete in her grasp, sitting atop of the countless ghouls you slaughtered; most to all with bullet hole wounds that made them look like swish cheese. You crossed your arms over your well-endowed chest, she being about the same as you as your eyes flickered with excitement.

You glared daggers at the cancer stick though, "Smoking is going to kill you..."

"Oh? But your already dead!" She retorted, jumping off of the dead bodies and charged at you full swing while the grin on your face grew more sinister.

"You know what. Fuck it. Knife." You mumbled out softly, a blood filled battle ensumed with blade against blades. You where pinned against the wall by blessed blades as the woman smiled victoriously, limbs sliced repeatively and left embeded into the said areas when pierced.

"Rosda Hershiari..." The woman leaned close to your ear and licked the shell of it, "Remember my name... And never forget it when your in hell~"

Your head was sliced clean off and dropped dead onto the floor, a grin still plastered onto your face in a irony of "Dying-with-a-smile-on-their-face" kind of thing. Rosda walked away from your bloodied corpse with a victorious, the head rolling into view behind her as your grin got even wider of the sorts.

The door was closed and footsteps made their way upstairs, "Oi! Anderson! I finished off the little vampiress, you finished with the Nosferatu ass?"

Rosda didn't even need an answer, she just passed by Alucard's supposive corpse and walked up behind Anderson to just miss his body disappear into the shadows as a pile of redish-black mush.

Anderson laughed, "You where saying?"

"Did you really finish off the job?" Integral questioned, Anderson sighed and showed the hands signs of slitting a throat though he decapitated him completely as explained previously. A dark chuckle ensumed and Alucard made his grand entrance, standing there as Anderson stood bewildered.

"How the blood sucked Protestant hell did you do that?!"

"Fuck you, that's how."

Another laughter hung in the air, the sound of howling hung sky high as feathers from a black bird rolled in. A bird flew in and landed on Alucards' shouder, it ruffled it's feathers at him and he smirked. The bird rubbed up against him one more time as a sign of affection before fluttering out again with the same small silver cross he gave you so many years ago during that faithful event he dearly regrets, the feathers flurry around to reveal yourself with the bird on your shoulder and the murderious gleam in your eye that shows pure bloodlust waiting to seep out of your very core.

"How the f-" Rosda was questioning, you shot her in the head before she could even finish her words and held a frown across your face.

"Silence, you Iscariot Nun... And go suck Anderson off."

Alexander picked up Rosda's shot but alive body, her head already healed but she was unconcious from the blow. He vanished away in a flurry of pages before you turned around to face your crowd; Francis looked mortified, Alucard looked amused and held something aluring within his eyes, Seras looked relieved and also mortified, and Integral looked indifferent.

You walked back over, "What? She had it comming!"

"Your late, _."

Before you could respond, lips smacked down on your own and Intgral covered both remaining vampire servents eyes; Alucard and you both engage in a small make outish moment that was way over due before you both pulled away from one another, just connected by a small saliva strand from your lips to his and vice versa.

You tugged at his jacket, strand long gone as you put on his hat, "This is going on the floor later tonight and I sure as hell hope your room is soundproof..."

Only one way to find out...

* * *

_A/N: Its my first Authors Notes on this story buuuuuttttt... I will do a chapter dedication to you if you can figure out where Alucard got his "Fuck you, thats how" line!_

_Alucard: Thats simple. Its- *mouth covered*_

_Hush it..._


	6. Ch5: Curosity Killed His Pureness

-Francis's POV-

The car ride home for Seras and I was actually peaceful, Master and Master Alucard used the walking through walls to get anywhere and he was carring Master bridal style. My heart, if it was still beating and alive, was skipping beats at how close I was to Seras. She had the cutiest little scalret to her cheecks and it was just aluring, does she even know it?

Yeah, the silence was killing me and I swear I just heard a moan come from my head. It sounded like... Master?! I could feel the hear rise up to my face and I wasn't liking this. The car stopped and we got out, the building was eeirely quiet and I was begining to dred going into the basement to catch some sleep; I don't like drinking blood so I have to sleep in a coffen as to not be super weak...

"Goodnight, Ms. Seras." I spoke to the beautiful blond, taking my leave and proceded down the stairs; I swear it has gotten a little more musty down here than before.

-Regular POV-

Francis slowly made his way down, passing by your room and saw a few bloodstains leading from it. He being curious, followed the trail and noticed Alucards' hat on the floor outside his door. Sounds echoed from there and Francis face flushed a very dark red, that was the blood packs you brought and it must have punchred in the rustling between you and Alucard.

"I hope master is alright..." Francis thought, peaking down the stairs only to run back up and softly close the door, "H-Holy shit!"

-With You and Alucard- **_[LEMON WARNING]_**

Alucard had you in his lap, hat long gone somewhere and now you sat in his jacket and the same sexy red lace bra and panties combo. You both where making out, slightly intoxicated off of the blood wine you and he shared previously. It ran down the corner's of your lips, Alucard licked it away and slightly bounced you on his lap with a soft growl.

You got the message and grind against him slowly, eyes flashing a playfulness gleam to him and Alucard was having none of that in this state. He somehow managed to remove your panties and brah in one swoop, leaving you just covered up by the coat. The rest was a blur and clothes where discarted all over the place, he inserted himself into you and a small mewling of pain came from your lips.

"Hang on my Queen, it's almost over with..." Alucard wispered into your heated ear, though he didn't know how long the pain lasted with you.

You gave a test thrust and an explosion of delight coarser through you, Alucard caught it and bounced you against him. He groaned and spoke dirty words into your ear, taking a soft lick against your neck. Some ways down the line, you both ended up on his coffen and passion broke though like waves of pure bliss. You bit down on Alucard as your first orgasim rocked your body with enough force to make you shudder, Alucard followed in suit and paused within you. You ended up snuggled close on a nearby king size bed, which surprised you that Alucard even had a bed but you suspected he just loves sleeping within his coffen; He even has his own personal bathroom that's hidden pretty well within a hidden door like a second room.

"H-holy shit..." was all you could mumble out as you cuddled against your king in content, "I just lost my virginity..."

"Dont think your getting away with just one round..."

Apperently, Alucard has really fast recovery rates and immense stamina from sleeping around so much...

-A few hours later- _**[END LEMON]**_

You where asleep against Alucard as morning rolled around swiftly, Francis stayed up all night mortified of your actions but none the less must return the hat. He did so and didn't even glance at either of you, until a pair of boxers and panties where spewed across the table and Francis knew it was time to go...

_**[CRACKISH ENDING]**_

"Francis? Are you okay?" Seras asked the paled young vampire, seeing as he never looked at you or Alucard the same way, "Francis-"

"Seras..." Francis spoke and looked dead into her eyes, "I seen things no man should never dwell onto... EVER!"

Seras gave him a confused look as he huddled away into a corner, soon joining him when everything clicked within her brain.

Walter has some much needed cleaning to do... And he wasn't pleased in the slightest bit...

* * *

_A/N: I had WAY to much fun destroying poor Francis's innocent mind... *cue Alucard Laughter*_

_Alucard: *reads chapter* Oh my-_

_Me: It was slightly, no, unintentionally rushed! I have to do better! OKAY?!_

_Alucard: *silenced*_


	7. Author Notice: Plz Read!

_**DevilMayDante (D3D): **Hey Guys~! I bet you thought this was an update! SORRY ABOUT IT! *bows* But anyway, I need you to listen up, okay? On Freedom Of Speech: Fanfiction Archive there is this story on there along with the same story on Pirates Board Fanfiction! Its under the name SavageAnacry on both accounts~ So Im updating on both (Fos-ff is down until something happends so im updating on Pirates Board until its back online, its a long process and such...)_

**_Alucard: _**_I see... so thats why your typing this up?_

**_D3D: _**_Yes now shut up and be a good vampire..._


	8. Ch6: Home Invasion PT1

D3D: Tehehehe~

_**Nightmaress1 and Rayven Plexure** won the "Guess where it came from" thingy... AND THERE'S GOING TO BE MORE!_

* * *

AM

Alucard woke up with the worst headach that he ever experienced, he was sitting in his chair with a raging problem in his pants; So it was just a dream, an all too real dream of his and you whernt beside him like he thought. So he took a shower to help aliviate his throbbing "stick" and to get clean.  
Meanwhile, "you" walked down the halls of the blimp with a devious smirk on the lips. The Major looked at "you" with a triumphing smirk of his own, "How did it go?"

"He's there, along with the other Hellsing bastards." "You" spoke, hair changing into a redish color and eyes going green. The (S/C) changed into an tan color

and she flicked her hair back, "Und Major, don't make me ever do it again. I had to use my... Other gift... Just to make sure I didn't wound up sleeping with him."

"Sorry to hear that, Ionia..." Major spoke, the red-head just bowed and walked off, "But now we can commence the opperation and proceed our plan~"

-Elsewhere-

You let out a large sigh, Francis giving you a speradic hug as you returned back from your mission in (Insert country other than England). It was really fun, especially the part where you killed ALOT of ghouls and eraticated several vampires out of existance.

"God, I'm dying to sink my teeth into something right now!" You whined, shades atop of your head as you grinned, "Besides! Where be my Alu-kins?"

Francis's face paled, memories he actually forgot resurfaced as he shreaked and ran for cover. You and Seras deadpan at his actions, Seras's went off to find him while you went to hunt for the vampire king himself. You stormed into his room unannounced, heat rushed to your face to see Alucard there...  
Clad only in a loosely crimsion red towel that looks like it could fall off any second, not that you minded and he did invade your thoughts that one time.

"Sweet mother of baby fuck!" You suddently spoke aloud and slammed his door shut, your breathing shallow and raspy while familiar arms reached through the door and pulled you back. Alucard smirked at your flustered reaction, he was clad in red and black boxers that had little bats on them in black while the rest was red, "A-Alucar-"

"And where do you think your going?" Alucard wispered into your ear hotly, blood rushed to your face as he nibbled your ear.

"I-I have to report to Alphonse and Integral-" You started but silenced by familiar lips, a pleased sound escaped your lips as you slightly made out with the vampire before you, "Damn it Alucard... Will you let me report?"

He answered your question with another kiss, you sighed out of your noes as Alucard led you towards his king size bed; he may have a coffen and sleep in it alot but when he has a chance with you, he will pit it to good use in more ways than one. He purrs in content as the small make out grew more heated and daring.

"Eh-hem!"

Both you and Alucard whip heads over to Walter, your face was heated up dramadicly as Alucard's face went blank with emotions. You shimmied down under Alucard to use him like a sheild, embarased for being caught in a little intimate momen between you and Alucard, "God damn it Walter!"

"I'm sorry, _." Walter spoke, ignoring Alucard's increasing glare at him, "But the gun you requested came in."

You shimmied out from under Alucard, your ass rubbed up against him slightly before you jumped up and dusted yourself off. You hurried your way over and assembled your new gun, a devious glint in your eyes as you held up the assembled beauty; it was a slick new Revolver that packed more firepower and bullets, looks like Alucards' Casull gun but much slimmer and the barrel was concealed than exposed.

"Round Capacity?"

"Twenty-four, the most I have ever had into a revolver."

"Exploding shells?"

"With depleted uranium, a very violent combination my dear."

"Can it pierce armor?"

"Why of coarse. It can pierce up to fifteen inches of armor at close range, point blank is undetermined."

Your grin turned into something that Alucard could be proud of, "Blessed?"

"Why certian, blessed by the pope and the holy church."

You loaded your gun and gave a fake shooting sound, a big grin danced onto your face. You went to the police girl, who was in her room playing a friendly game against Francis and grinned quite big, "Hey Franc! I got you something~!"

Walter came in lugging a large sniper type gun, his face visibly paled and continued when Walter explained the gun and bullets used. You chuckled as Alucard also entered the room, a call came in about Ghouls breaking in and your face broke out into a darker more sinister grin.

"Not to worry Sir Integral!" You spoke, hearing voice in the backround, "And don't worry Knights of the Round Table, I shall deal with them~"  
You promply vanished away with a bow, leaving Alucard and everyone else to split up into teams of their own. Alucard chuckled and turned to leave, Walter looked back at him in question.

"I have bussness to attend to of my own."

And with that, he vanished away while an intense battle ensumed with you spilling alot of blood...

What fun is going on with you anyway?

Chapter End Notes:

There we go!


End file.
